どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう？
by Catching Rain
Summary: Why did I fall in love with you? I thought you'd always be by my side, just like how it used to be. But even though you're no longer next to me, I'll pray for your eternal happiness, no matter how lonely that will make me feel. Sorato, unrequited Taiora.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Or the song lyrics, either, for that matter.

A/N: So... I was working on the 100 themes challenge, and I came to a roadblock, so I decided to listen to some music for a little inspiration. Lo and behold, I heard this and it was like, LIGHTBULB! But... I couldn't decide which of the themes to put it under, because it fit a lot of them. So I decided to just go ahead and make this a separate oneshot, just for the fun of it. I'm still working on the 100 themes, and next time it'll be a double update for real. XD I promise this is in English - only the title is in Japanese. Enjoy! (And a little shout out to my fellow Tohoshinki fans, ne? Heh heh.)

* * *

**どうして君を好きになってしまったんだろう****?**

_Why did I fall in love with you?  
No matter how much time passed by  
I thought you'd still be right here_

I'm not quite sure when I realized that I was in love with her. I'm pretty sure it was before our escapades in the Digital World, but I shrugged it off as a childhood crush; a feeling at the time I thought was true, but would probably outgrow. But as we started getting a little older, the feelings didn't fade, as I thought they would - instead, they grew faster than I could control them. Sure enough, every time she would be near me, I would always feel my heart leap to my throat, and my face heat up like a kettle on the stove. And even after the fights that I was almost certain would ruin our friendship, she would always apologize and we would make up. Heh... I remember the incident with the hairclip... that was the longest four months of my life. I was sure that she'd never speak to me again.

_Since the first day I met you,  
I felt like I already knew you  
We melted into each other so naturally_

I know we were only little kids then, but man, we were inseparable. Our mothers used to joke around and say that one day we would marry because of all the time we spent together (if only that were true...) She and I were on the same football team, and we were rivals as well as best friends. We would push each other to the max, and then we would collapse in a laughing heap in the grass. Every time we won a game, we would go to the ice cream parlor close to the field and celebrate. I would always get chocolate, and she would always strawberry. Every time we lost a game, she would cry and I would hug her until she stopped. And she would smile through the last of her tears and thank me geniunely.

_No matter where we went, we were together  
You would always be there  
We've grown up together_

And then came that fateful day... the first of August. We were both attending summer camp, and the same one, because our mothers insisted that it would be good to have someone we knew close by in case of trouble with the other kids. Mostly, my mother was afraid I would get incensed by the slightest thing and she wanted her to be there in case I needed my ego popped. Once we arrived in that strange, new world, I felt the urge to protect her, and my new friends, with all my being. Ever since the Digital World, we've grown closer to each other, as well as the other Chosen Children. We were like one big, happy family.

_But you ended up choosing a different path  
We can no longer go back..._

After the new kids took over, with my sister and Takeru guiding them, us older kids took the backseat, offering our help when needed. But since we weren't needed as regularly as we were before, it gave us the time to focus on ourselves, and our own relationships. By this time, I'd realized that the love I felt for her wasn't merely a crush, and I worked up all the courage to act on it. Christmas Eve, and the night of my best friend's concert... who could ask for a more perfect opportunity, right? Well, I thought so. I asked her to attend the concert with me. I was entirely hopeful, but a part of me already knew the answer from the way her face fell. She was afraid of hurting me, as her friend, but that's all she felt for me... friendship. I felt my heart shatter, but I understood - that's just the way the human heart works, I guess. You can't help who you fall in love with, so that helped a little, knowing that my childhood love had fallen in love with my best friend. As consolation to myself, to keep the hope that one day, she just might return the feelings I had for her, I murmured just loud enough for her to hear, "I'll be waiting." But I knew that there was little chance of that ever happening.

_This day, which holds a special meaning  
Today, you stood there with a happy expression  
You looked so beautiful, praying to God_

I suppose that now isn't the greatest time to be reminiscing on the past, but I just can't help it. Seeing her like this... it made everything so final. Her hair had been styled so that the curls rested in a single spot on the crown of her head, with flower petals interweaved to accent the intricate ornament that held it in place. She wore little makeup, but it was enough to make her face look immaculate. Mimi-chan and Hikari did an excellent job preparing her for such an event, and even Miyako-chan had helped (the minor tear in the side of her dress was repaired with such skill that I couldn't believe it had ripped in the first place). At the sight of her, the feelings that I had worked so hard for years to suppress came bubbling to the surface, and it took every ounce of control I had not to cry. The smile of pure, unadulterated joy on her face helped, though. It was hard to be sad in the presence of that smile.

_Standing next to someone who's not me  
And recieving your blessings  
How am I supposed to let go of that?_

Yamato looked spectacular, as well. His hair was slicked back neatly, and his tux was prim and spotless. No doubt he had asked his father to help him pick it out; admittedly, he had asked me to come with him, but I told him I didn't have any experience. I didn't feel too guilty telling him that; after all, it was mostly true, even if it did cover up the fact that I feared I would say something I'd regret if he said just the wrong thing. But I can't blame him, or her, for that matter. I blame only myself, for falling in love with her in the first place.

_Why couldn't I hold on to your hand?  
No matter how much time passed by  
I thought you'd always be by my side  
Just like how it used to be_

I blame myself, for not acting on my heart earlier. Before we met Yamato and the others at summer camp. I blame myself for believing that I had eternity to love her. That forever would be enough. But I guess it's not. I just waited too long. And even though it hurts to see her, standing happily by his side instead of mine, I can't bring myself to be jealous of him. I can't bring myself to hate either of them. Only myself. I can't even bring myself to wish for the time back that I had lost, to wish for another chance to show her how much I cared. Because, on the off chance that that wish were granted, I'd take away her happiness. And I just can't bring myself do that to her.

_But, even though you're no longer next to me  
I'll pray that you'll be happy for eternity_

The wedding went perfectly. After the ceremony, everyone flocked to the convention center for the reception. I went, mostly to tell Hikari that I was going to head home a little early. I spotted her by the punch bowl, giggling and gossiping with Miyako-chan, who had caught the bouquet. She seemed a little put-out that I wasn't going to stay for very long, but she gave me an understanding smile and said that she'd catch me later. I had intended to just leave after that, to spare my aching heart, but I glanced at her and she met my gaze, and so I knew if I left without a word it would hurt her feelings. So I headed toward the table she was sitting at.

"Hey, congratulations!" I said, forcing a smile. She returned it, but she looked worried about something.

"Thank you, Taichi." She paused for a minute, and then started something, "I'm so sorry-"

I cut her off. "Sora, listen to me. This is your day, and Yamato's day. You shouldn't be wasting your energy on little ol' me."

"But... I don't want my friend to be hurting because me..." Tears started pooling in the corner of her eyes.

Putting a hand on her shoulder, I knelt so that I was at eye-level with her. "Look. I only want you to be happy. As long as Yamato can give you that happiness, then I'm happy, too. And if I know Yamato, he'll do everything in his power to do just that. Of course, if he ever does anything to hurt you, I'll pound him so hard that he wouldn't see it coming." I smiled as my last comment elicited a soft laugh from her. "You guys will be fine. I know you will. And you have all my blessings, the both of you."

Without waiting for her to say anything, I turned and started walking away. I heard her mutter "Thank you, Taichi..." again before the noise of the reception echoed in my ears. I headed through the doors and down the street. I thought about hailing a cab, but remembered that I hadn't any money for the fare on me, so I started walking home. It was a good thing that the Ishida's wedding was indoors, because ominous clouds had earlier threatned to unleash their weight on them. And now the rain was too heavy for the clouds to hold and it came down in a heavy onslaught. I suppose it was just my luck, though... at least it would camoflage the tears I could no longer hold back.

_No matter how lonely that would make me feel..._

* * *

A/N: I'm actually more of a Taiora fan, but Sorato fit the song better. Please review! Especially because I'm not used to first person pov and I'm sure I slipped up somewhere in there...


End file.
